San Valentín en PCA
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Se acercaba San Valentín Logan esta como loco pensado en que darle a Quinn y él accidentalmente le revela a Chase que Zoey tuvo otro novio mientras él no estuvo y Michael descubre un nuevo sentimiento...¿Cómo terminara todo? ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos! ¡Re-subido! ¡Realice una corrección!


**Hola! Volvi antes de lo planeeaaado! Esta historia simplemente la escribí, porque me dieron ganas y además es ¡San Valentín! (quizás cuando lea no lo sea, pero este FF es por San Valentín) **

_**Zoey 101 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider, pero si se me perteneciera (déjenme soñar) hubiera hecho una 5ta temporada y hubiera hecho…. ¡QUE MICHAEL Y LOLA FUERAN NOVIOS! (See seguiré con la tontera de querer verlos juntos)**_

_**Dedicado a todos los que me han leido alguna vez y de forma muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy especial... a Isa mi mejor amiga de mi vida que se que no leera (bueno quien sabe…), pero aun así quiero decidírselo a ellas y no me puedo olvidar de…y no sería un FF mío sin dedicárselo a **__**Adrisstbdt e IsabellaGranger12 que son mis dos cybers amigas a cuales adoro profundamente! ¡Y sus comentarios me hacen seguir escribiendo! ¡Mis lectoras fieles! ¡Es un regalo para ustedes! ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN! Cuando lo lean ya será 14 o ya habra pasado el 14 en fin ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN A TODOS!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-San Valentín en PCA-<strong>_

PCA en San Valentín también se transformaba y llegaban a trastornarse muchos alumnos en busca de una pareja para no pasar solos ese día y quienes tenían con quien celebrarlo debía idear algún tipo de plan especial, ya que algunos creían que ese día debía hacer cosas más especiales de lo normal y para otros era un día normal .

Logan se paseaba de un lugar a otro en el dormitorio como si estuviera pensando, pero en realidad estaba bastante preocupado se acercaba San Valentín y no tenía claro que le regalaría a Quinn o a donde la llevaría, porque desde que estaba con ella, él no era el mismo.

-¿Logan estas bien?-le pregunto Chase.-

-Si solo estaba pensado-le dijo Logan.-

-¿Tu piensas?-le dijo Michael.-

-¡Si pienso!-le respondió Logan.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¡No me respondas!

-¿Qué te pasa?-le dijo Michael.-

-Se acerca San Valentín… y … ¡No se que darle a Quinn!

-A mí eso no me preocupa… como termine con Liza-les dijo Michael.-

-¿Por qué terminaste?-le pregunto Logan olvidándose un poco de lo que hablaban.-

-Porque me enamore de otra chica-les dijo Michael.-

-¿No es Quinn cierto?-le pregunto Logan.-

-No

Chase observo a sus amigos e interrumpió la conversación.

-¿Si revives una de sus primeras citas? –Le aconsejo Chase.-

-¿Nuestra primera cita?-Pregunto Logan.-

-Si

-¡La que Michael, Lola, Zoey y su novio arruinaron! – grito Logan.-

Cuando Logan termino de hablar y vio la cara de Michael que era de horror comprendió su error.

-¿Cómo que Zoey y su novio?-le pregunto Chase.-

-¿Dije novio? Quise decir el amigo de Zoey- decía Logan.-

-¡Que está pasando!-grito Chase.- ¡Dijiste novio!

Michael y Logan se miraron y fue donde comprendieron que debían hablar.

-Chase mi primera cita oficial con Quinn por decirlo de alguna manera fue en Vaccaro, porque estábamos cansados de tener que escondernos…. Porque como recordaran nadie sabía que salíamos y se me ocurrió la idea de llevarla a Vaccaro y bueno… en eso apareció Zoey con James-relataba Logan.-

-¿Pero James no es el novio de Rebecca?-interrumpía un confuso Chase.-

-¿Me vas dejar terminar?-gruño Logan.-

-Si continua

Michael miraba la escena desde lejos en sus pensamientos había una persona que no quería irse de ellos, aunque él lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

- Luego Michael me llamo y supo que estaba en Vaccaro y llego con Lola ¡La cosa fue que arruinaron nuestra cita!

-¿Crees que James aun quiera a Zoey? –Le pregunto Chase.-

-¡No lo sé hablado con ella! Si no te lo conto fue por algo- le dijo Logan.-

Logan sin darse cuenta había creado una inseguridad en Chase respectó a su novia y días previos a San Valentín no era muy cómodo para él.

-¿Chicos les puedo contar algo?-pregunto afligido Michael.-

-¿Le puedes contar a Logan? Tengo que hablar con mi novia…-les dijo Chase y salió del dormitorio.-

-¡Eres un idiota!- le dijo Michael.-

-¿Por qué? ¡No hice nada!- se excusaba Logan.- ¿Me dirás que sucede?

-Me gusta Lola- le dijo Michael sin anestesia.-

-¡ ¿Qué? !-le dijo Logan.- ¿Es broma? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

-No, no es broma ¡Me enamore de Lola!- le respondía Michael.-

-¡Es una locura!- le dijo Logan.-

-Seguro tu y Quinn es muy normal- le dijo Michael.-

-¡Es normal! – le dijo Logan molesto.- ¡Es normal! ¡Lo es!

-¡No lo es!- le dijo Michael.- ¡Es anti normal! ¡Pensé que me ayudarías!

-¡Pero te enamoraste de Lola! ¡Está loca!- le dijo Logan.-

-Ya se, ayúdame- le rogo Michael.-

-Le diré a Quinn- le dijo Logan.- ella sabrá que hacer

-¡No!-chillo Michael.-

-Esta bien no le diré, pero tengo una idea- le dijo Logan.-

Michael miro a Logan con cara de estar muy asustado que él tuviera una idea no era muy normal.

-Y Lola está soltera-le dijo Logan y salió de la habitación.-

Mientras Logan buscaba a Quinn, Chase hacia lo mismo, pero él buscaba a Zoey tenía que aclarar eso de James ¿Por qué lo había ocultado? ¿Y ahora salía con Rebecca? ¿Cuál era la idea de James? ¿Fastidiarlo?.

-Zoey ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos hablar? –le dijo Chase.-

-¿Es por San Valentín?- le dijo Zoey emocionada.-

-Eh… no ¿Por qué no me dijiste que fuiste novia de James?- le dijo Chase.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te dijo?- le dijo Zoey.-

-Entonces es verdad-le dijo Chase.-

-Si, pero no fue nada en especial…. En serio no estés celoso

-¡Saliste con otro! ¡Fuiste novia de otro! ¡Y me lo ocultaste!- le gritaba Chase.-

-¡No me grites!-le respondía Zoey.- ¿Quién te conto?

-Logan , pero por accidente me dijo Michael, Lola, Zoey y su novio arruinaron su primera cita con Quinn que fue en Vaccaro –le respòndio Chase.-

-Chase no seas bobo, yo te amo en serio.. –le dijo Zoey.-

-Tu ex novio es novio de mi exnovia- le dijo Chase.- ¿Te molesta?

-No…. además…. Yo te quiero a ti lo que haga James y Rebecca no interesa- le dijo Zoey.-

-¿En serio?

Zoey no respondió se le acerco a Chase y lo beso.

Por otro lado estaba Michael muy pensativo no sabía cómo llevar el hecho de estar enamorado de Lola, ella era su amiga y aunque estuviera soltera no iría tras ella, ya que sabía que ella solo lo quería como amigo.

-¿Michael estas bien?-le pregunto Lola.-

-Si algo… me siento un poco mal-le dijo Michael.-

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- le dijo Lola.-

-No…-le dijo Michael.-

-¿Estas seguro?- le dijo Lola.-

-Me enamore de quien no debía-le dijo Michael.-

-¿De Quién?

-De ti lo siento Lola no pude evitarlo-le dijo Michael.-

-Bueno… esto….es bien sorpresivo para mí y bueno…. Michael…no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar-le decía Lola nerviosamente.-

-Lo comprendo ya sé que me quieres como amigo

-No no comprendes…. A veces pienso que me gustas… en otras que eres mi amigo- le decía Lola.- o que estoy enamorada de ti ¡Estoy confundida!

-Es entendible..-le dijo Michael.-

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- le pregunto Lola.-

-¿Intentar qué?- le dijo Michael.-

-¿Ser una mescla de novios y amigos? No perdemos nada con intentarlo- le dijo Lola.-

-Esta bien

Mientras Lola y Michael intentarían ser una mescla extraña entre novios y amigos James y Rebecca disfrutaban su compañía y organizaban que harían por San Valentín.

-James que haremos para San Valentín-le pregunto Rebecca.-

-Te invitaría a un restaurante como Vaccaro, pero solo puedo hacerlo al Sushi Rox-le dijo James.-

-Bobo da igual donde me invites-le dijo Rebecca.- solo quiero estar contigo

-¿En serio?-le dijo James.-

-Si acaso tu shampoo te tapo los odios- le dijo Rebecca.-

-¡Me encantas!- Le dijo James y la beso.-

Cuando el día de San Valentín llego Logan tomo de la mano a Quinn y la en camino hacia una limusina que había pedido.

-Quinn dame tus lentes-le pido Logan.-

-¿Para que las quieres? ¿Dónde vamos?-le pregunto Quinn.-

-Dame tus lentes…. Y es una sorpresa- le dijo Logan.-

Quinn a regañadientes le dio sus lentes a su novio y dejo que este le vendaria los ojos lo que le causo un cierto temor, porque no era consciente donde iban, pero ella confiaba en Logan y dejaría que pudiera realizar su sorpresa sin que ella lo interrogara.

-Señor Reese hemos llegado –le anuncio el chofer.-

-Gracias, ya sabes vuelve en unas horas-le dijo Logan.-

Logan ayudo a Quinn a bajarse, ya que aun seguía con los ojos vendados.

-¿Dónde me llevas?- le seguía preguntado su novia.-

-Es una sorpresa casi llegamos-le dijo Logan.-

Logan le quito la venda de los ojos a Quinn y esta se emociono.

-Logan… es Vaccaro… -le dijo Quinn- ¡Aquí tuvimos nuestra primera cita! Que arrumaron los chicos…

-Si y por lo mismo quise traerte de nuevo, pero esta vez solos tu y yo como debió haber sido la vez anterior- le dijo Logan.-

-Feliz San Valentín-le dijo Quinn.-

-Feliz San Valentín-le respondió Logan.- ¿Qué quieres cenar?

-Langostas- le dijo Quinn.-

-¿Cómo la ultima vez?-le pregunto Logan.-

-Exacto- le dijo Quinn.- solo que ahora será mejor

-Te amo Quinn- le dijo Logan.-

-Y yo a ti-le respondió Quinn y lo beso.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como todo FF tengo notas que me gustaría que leyeran…Así comprenderian bien, porque hice lo que hice.<strong>_

_**Zoey/Chase quise hacerlos discutir para que ella le dijera lo mucho que lo quería ella nunca le dijo ni le explico que tuvo otro novio ¬¬ y si me enterara hubiera reaccionado asi Chase o eso creo (si es que no es peor XD).**_

_**Rebecca/James quería hacerle algo no muy notorio ni muy disimulado me gusta esta pareja ojala haya quedado bien**_

_**Lola/Michael no los deje ni como novios ni como amigos sino como algo extraño yo no he tenido ningún amigo de esos tipos…. Pero algunas amigas si de ahí la idea.**_

_**Logan/Quinn quise revivir su primera cita que fue arruinada espero que les haya gustado a mi me gusto escribirlo no sé si me haya quedado muy bien pero a mí me gusto xD**_

**Terminado 11/02/12**  
><strong>¡Recuerden por cada review Logan sonríe!<strong>  
><strong>¡Por cada review Chase te envía saludos!<strong>  
><strong>¡Por cada review se me ocurre otro FF!<strong>

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Reviews plis!**

**¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!**

**KariiHoney**


End file.
